


Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ASMR, Autonomous sensory meridian response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autonomous sensory meridian response (ASMR) is a euphoric experience characterized by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine, precipitating relaxation.</p><p> </p><p>A new video by Arin's favorite ASMRtist has turned his bad day into a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Video

Arin hated his job. He worked at an advertisement firm where he drew the art for their commissions. He loved drawing, had wanted to be an animator but things didn't work out for him. So now he was here.

There were only a few things that helped him get through the week. Seeing the cute girl at the reception desk everyday, Suzy, and ASMR videos. ASMR always relaxed him after a long day of week. He had a few favorites, HeatherFeatherASMR, CosmicTinglesASMR, and GentleWhisperingASMR. But his all time favorite channel was TruBluJewASMR. It was run by a man named Dan, or Danny he was sometimes called. He was beautiful with the most calming and musical voice Arin had ever heard. He had this wild mess of dark curls and these dark brown eyes and Arin wished he could get a better look at. Sometimes he had stubble and there was that one video where he had a beard but he was usually clean shaven. He was funny and charming and so nerdy it was adorable. It was like magic how he could be adorable one second and drop dead gorgeous and sexy the next.

Arin loved his videos almost as much as the man himself. He posted every Friday and his videos ranged from standard trigger videos to unboxing videos to roleplays. A lot of his videos were roleplays. There were the medical and hair salon videos but there were also more original ones like his alien spaceship one or his elf in the forest one. He wore actually elf ears for that.

He always had a soothing quality about his voice. Arin knew he could sing. There was one video where Dan sang a lullaby and Arin fell in love. He wished he could actually meet the man, see if he really was as tall as Arin thought and hear his voice in person. Until then, Dan's videos would have to do.

 

Arin had had a really long and tough day at work. His alarm went off an hour earlier then he wanted so he didn't get enough sleep. Then he was stuck in traffic for forty five minutes due to an accident. He barely made it on time so his boss yelled at him. He spilled his coffee down his shirt and his computer crashed, making him lose all of his work from that day. His boss yelled at him again and Arin had to stay late to make up for the work he lost. Then, his car broke down on his way home and he had to wait an hour for the guy to come. He only needed a jump but by that point, it was almost nine pm. Arin didn't get home until nine thirty and he had eaten dinner yet. HE found some ramen noodles in the cabinet and ate that on the couch as he checked his personal email.

His best friend Ross and sent him some art he wanted Arin to look over. Ross had been lucky enough to get a job he actually liked and even met his wife Holly there. Barry had sent him an invite to a party on Saturday that Arin new he couldn't go to.

Then he checked Facebook where it was mostly just politics. He hated seeing that stuff. He checked his Twitter which was boring then finally he checked YouTube. New videos from his favorite gaming channels, one from an animating channel and- A new video from Dan. He almost spilled his ramen onto the carpet when he saw it. Arin's spirits had been instantly lifted. But he couldn't watch it now. No, the only way to do this right was in bed before falling asleep. He got the best tingles then.

So he watched the other videos first while he ate and did a load of laundry. His eyes kept going back to Dan's video but he didn't dare click it. The thumbnail was of Dan's smiling face, his hair a halo behind him. Arin shook his head and kept going with his plan.  
He took a hot shower with the lavender body wash then changed into his pajamas. At this point it was midnight and he was exhausted. He got into bed with his laptop and headphones and settled in against the headboard with lots of pillows. Arin made sure he was perfectly comfortable before plugging in his headphones and going to YouTube.

He had to find the video again and he read the title. 'Get Ready for Bed with Me // Sup... The text cut off. Get ready for bed with him. Oh my god it was going to be amazing. He clicked on the video then paused so it could load completely. He read the title again. 'Get Ready for Bed with Me // Super Cool Announcement!!' Dan had an announcement? Arin clicked on the read more.

 

_Get ready with me as I get ready for bed. Includes brushing, tapping, fabric sounds, whispering, and camera/face touching.  
Also, a special announcement at the end._

 

Arin closed the read more and maximized the window to full screen. He put on his headphones, turned off his bedside lamp, dimmer the brightness on his laptop so the screen didn't blind him in the dark and hit play.

 

The screen turned blue. The words 'TruBlueJewASMR' faded in in a dark blue while Dan's voice said, "True, blue, Jew. A... S... M... R." In a whisper. The words faded out and the screen went dark. It faded to a close up of Dan's smiling face. "Hello Lovelies." He greeted in a whisper. 'Lovelies' was the nickname he gave his fans. "Tonight we'll be getting ready for bed. But first we have to brush our teeth." He leaned back from the camera to show that he was in his bathroom. It was a common place for medical and spa roleplays. "Just got to get my toothbrush." He reached around the camera and grabbed his blue toothbrush. He smiled and put some toothpaste on the brush and started to slowly brush his teeth, leaning in close so the sound would be in the ears of his binaural mic.

He finished and the cut footage fading into itself, cutting out him rinsing his mouth. "Now it's yours turn." He grabbed a green toothbrush and pretended to brush the camera as layered brushing sound could be heard.

Arin's head and neck were all tingly and he closed his eyes for a moment. HE opened then when Dan spoke again. "There, all clean. Now let's go to the bedroom." He picked up the camera and slowly walked from the bathroom into his bedroom. He set the camera down so that Dan's bed and wall could be seen. "Let me help you change." He smiled softly and mimed undressing the camera as he made fabric sounds. He 'pulled' a t-shirt off over the camera and smiled, placing it down somewhere out of sight. Then he mimed again as he put a shirt on. "There, now I have to get changed." HE stepped out of frame.

There was a small mirror on the wall across from the camera and when Dan stepped out of frame, he stepped into sight of the mirror. Now Arin could see Dan standing there to the left as he pulled off his t-shirt. Arin couldn't look away. He got to see Dan's back, his shoulder blades moving as he pulled his shirt off. He turned around and Arin looked at his shoulders and down his chest to the smattering of hair. Dan pulled on a different shirt and stepped back into view.

"There. Now I have to brush my hair before bed. I don't want it to get tangled." He picked up a boar bristle brush and stepped in close. He started to brush his curls from the ends up, working in sections. This was the longest part of the video as Dan had a lot of hair. When he was done, his hair was sleeker and tamer. He smiled. "Now it's your turn." He picked up a different kind of brush and went about 'brushing'. Really he was just rubbing the brush against his hand but it produced a good sound. Arin closed his eyes for a bit as his head went tingly all over. He opened them to watch Dan then they'd close on their own accord for a moment before he opened them again.

Dan finished and put the brush down. "Now it's time for bed." He picked up the camera and moved to his bed. He actually lied it down onto a pillow and lied next to it. He pulled the blanket up. "There, all nice and relaxed. Are you comfortable enough? Yeah? Good." He smiled. "Sleep tight my Lovelies." He smiled brightly and the video faded to black.

Arin felt all warm and relaxed. He closed his laptop and took off his headphones, lying down. He fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on ko-fi if you like my work!](Ko-fi.com/twinklesbrightly)


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin goes to Vidcon and meets his favorite YouTuber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I was originally going to make it just two chapters but now I want at least three. Rating has changed for some cursing, might change again for next chapter.

Arin woke slowly the next morning. He stretched and rolled over onto his laptop. He jumped as cold metal touched bare skin. He shifted so he was facing it and opened it. YouTube was still open and he saw Dan's video. He frowned when he saw that there were still a few minutes left on the video. He was sure he had finished it. He reloaded the page and skipped to the end. He got to see Dan's smiling face again before it faded to black. It faded back in to Dan sitting on his bed. "Hello Lovelies." He smiled. "I have an announcement. Next month I'll be at Vidcon in Anaheim. I'll be there all weekend. I have a meet and greet on Saturday but the rest of the time I'll just be walking around so if you see me, don't be afraid to say hi. I can't wait to see you there." The video ended. Arin stared at the screen. Vidcon. Arin and Ross had talked about going this year but didn't know if they could afford it. Arin was determined to go now.

He told Ross his plan on Monday and they started saving up to go. Arin didn't buy anything he didn't need and soon they had tickets. It wasn't that far of a drive for them. They arrived early Friday morning and checked into their hotel. They went to the convention center and got their passes. Arin was buzzing, he was so excited.

They walked around and ate food. They met a YouTuber Ross liked and got a photo. Arin was looking everywhere for Dan but couldn't find him. He had to keep reminding himself that it was a big place and there were places only YouTubers could go.

On Saturday, Arin and Ross split up. Arin went to Dan's meet and greet and waited in line. He was pretty far back and was worried he wouldn't get to see him. The line moved slow but still faster then he expected. He kept checking his watch as he moved closer. There was a small group in front of him and then he was nice. Dan looked at him and smiled. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun. He looked tired but still happy. "Hey."

Arin took a deep breath. "Hi. I'm Arin." He held out his hand and Dan shook it. Arin never wanted to let go.

"It's so nice to meet you."

Arin smiled. "I'm a huge fan of yours. I watch your videos almost every night."

"Thanks man."

"Can we get a picture?"

"Of course." Arin pulled out his phone and stepped in closer. He realized that they were the same height. "Let me." Dan took his phone, their hands brushing. He leaned in close and put his arm around Arin's shoulders. He held out the phone and they both smiled. Arin was looking at Dan's profile though.

Dan took the picture and handed it back, stepping away. "Wow. Um, thanks."

"No problem." Dan grinned and Arin couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks for coming. I really do appreciate it." Arin walked away and looked at the picture. He zoomed in on Dan's face.

When he met back up with Ross, he said he had scored them passes to a party that night. They got dinner then went back to the hotel to change. The party was at some club and it was packed. Ross went to get them drinks and Arin looked around. He didn't really like this kind of stuff but he wouldn't leave Ross alone.

He looked around at the people dancing and saw a familiar head of curls. Dan was dancing by himself, clearing having a good time. Arin smiled. Ross came back with his drink and Arin sipped at the beer. They found a small table to sit at. Arin kept watching Dan, too nervous to go talk to him.

They had been there for a while and Arin just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. He had finished his beer a while ago and didn't want more. "Hey, that guy's staring at you." Arin looked up and locked eyes with Dan. Dan gave him a soft smile and Arin couldn't breathe. Dan started making his way over to them.

"Hey, I remember you. Arin right?"

"You remember my name?"

"Yeah, mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." Dan sat next to him. "This is my friend Ross."

Dan nodded to him. Ross smirked and left. Arin wished he hadn't. "Having fun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He smiled. Dan was so attractive, he couldn't look away.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I'm just tired."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Dan was looking at him in a way that made Arin's heart beat faster and his stomach flutter.  
"Yes." He texted Ross and left with Dan. The cool night air felt good after the stuffy club. He put his hands in his pockets and watched his feet as he walked.

"How old are you?" Dan asked.

Arin looked up at him. "Twenty eight."

"Oh good. I didn't want to do this if you were under aged." They had stopped walking.

"Do what?" Before Arin could finish his question, Dan had leaned in and kissed him softly. Arin gasped and pulled back.  
"Fuck, sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Dan bit his lip and stepped back. "I must have gotten the wrong signals. I just thought- Nevermind, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You were right." Arin grabbed the front of Dan's jacket and pulled him in, kissing him again. He hummed against Dan's lips as Dan placed his hands on Arin's hips. They pulled back after a moment, panting slightly.

"Want to come back to my hotel room?"

"Fuck yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support me on ko-fi if you like my work!](Ko-fi.com/twinklesbrightly)


	3. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin goes back to Dan's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get this finished.

Dan unlocked the door and stepped inside. Arin followed suit and closed the door behind him. The room looked a lot like the one Arin had with Ross only there was one big bed instead of two small ones. Dan took off his jacket and looked at Arin. He smiled and stepped closer. "I've... never done this before." Arin blurted.

"Done what?"

"A one night stand, especially with someone famous."

"I'm not famous."

You are in the ASMR community." Dan sighed and turned away, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." He looked at Arin with a small smile. "Sometimes I wish I never made that channel. I dodn't get recognized that much but when I'm at stuff like this..." Arin sat next to him.

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Arin." He held his hand out.

Dan chuckled softly and took it. "I'm Dan." They looked at each other, still holding hands. Arin leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan's. Dan sighed against his lips and kissed him back. He shifted towards him and cupped his face in his hands. Arin smiled against his lips.

"I'm very attracted to you." Arin whispered.

"Is that why you're kissing me?" Dan teased. "I was attracted to you the moment I saw you." Arin's eyes lit up at that and he kissed Dan again. Dan moaned softly and pulled Arin over him as he lied back. Arin gasped and Dan took the chance to push his tongue into Arin's mouth. He groaned and rolled his hips against Dan's. Dan gasped and flipped them over so Arin was on his back. He kissed down his neck and tugged at his t-shirt. Arin pulled it off and Dan did the same. Arin looked up at him and licked his lips. HE ran his hands down Dan's chest and over his ribs, making him shiver.

"Naked, you need to be naked. Like right now." Dan chuckled at Arin's words and stood up to kick off his shoes and pull off his jeans. Arin propped himself up on his elbows and watched. He licked his lips when he saw the noticeable bulge in Dan's briefs. "Fuck. I want you in my mouth." Dan grinned.

"Get on your knees then." Arin scrambled to the floor. He kneeled in front of him and slowly pulled Dan's briefs down. His cock sprung free and Arin stared.

"Fuck you're huge." He licked his lips and took Dan's cock in his hand. Dan left out a breath. He moaned softly as Arin licked over the head.

"Fuck." Arin sucked on the head, his tongue working at the underside. Dan's shifted his hips and slipped deeper into Arin's mouth. He groaned and Arin looked up at him. Dan looked down and smiled, running his fingers through his hair. He tugged lightly on the strands and Arin took more of him into his mouth. Arin hummed around him and started bobbing his head, his hand stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Arin stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at Dan. "Can I fuck you?"

"Fuck, yes please." Arin stood and kissed him before undressing. Dan pulled hi in for another kiss and stroked Arin's cock. "Mm, you're pretty big yourself." Dan stepped back. "How do you want me?"

"O-on your back. Condoms?"

"In my bag." Arin found them and put one on while Dan got on the bed, lying back. Arin found lube too and kneeled between his spread legs.

"Fuck, you look amazing." Dan blushed slightly then groaned as Arin pressed a slick finger to his hole. He slowly worked him open and kissed the inside of his thighs.

Once he was ready, Arin slicked up his cock and moved closer. "Ready?" Dan nodded. HE was panting already. Arin slowly pushed into him with a groan. "Fuck you're so tight." Dan moaned loudly and Arin slowly started to thrust into him. He leaned down to kiss Dan passionately.

 

Arin lied in bed later, looking up at the ceiling. Dan was in the bathroom. He could hear the water running. He came out and lied next to him. "You okay?"

Arin looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?" Dan rolled onto his side and propped himself up, looking at Arin.

"About you, us, this." He said softly. Dan gave him a soft smile and leaned in to kiss him softly. Arin hummed against his lips.

"What about this?"

"What does it mean? Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. Where do you live?"

"Burbank."

Dan grinned. "Me too." Arin grinned as well and kissed him deeply.

 

The next morning they parted ways, each with the others number. They would be seeing each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thanks for reading. There won't be any more of this. I didn't plan anything else.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at twinklesbrightly.
> 
> [Support me on ko-fi if you like my work!](Ko-fi.com/twinklesbrightly)


End file.
